


Linstead Fanvids

by Seblainer



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, Linstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: My Linstead fanvids, enjoy!
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Kudos: 3





	Linstead Fanvids

**Author's Note:**

> Songs by: Savage Garden, Staind, Westlife, and Leona Lewis.

1\. I Knew I Loved You || Jay & Erin ~ Made 01/21/2021  
  
  
2\. Everything Changes || Jay & Erin ~ Made 01/22/2021  


3\. Swear It Again || Jay & Erin ~ Made 01/26/2021  


4\. Bleeding Love || Jay & Erin ~ Made 01/28/2021  



End file.
